


Our Baby

by bubblebuttstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebuttstilinski/pseuds/bubblebuttstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are woken up by their baby in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Baby

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this short story then please leave comments or likes! :D This is my first story I've put up on AO3. It's part of this 15 day drabble challenge I'm doing with my sisters. Enjoy!
> 
> Catch me at my tumblr at: http://bubblebuttstilinski.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I post a lot of Teen Wolf. Rawrrrr °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

“Your turn,” Derek said face pressed into his pillow.

“No yours,” Stiles slurred sleepily.

Derek visibly winced when another high-pitched scream broke out.

“Please, go pick her up. I’m begging you,” Derek pleaded, burrowing his head underneath his pillow.

“Uh-uh. Before sunrise she’s your daughter,” Stiles replied back with a small sniffle. “Besides, her crying will bother you first.”

“Ugh, I absolutely hate you,” Derek said.

He pushed himself off of the bed and slipped his feet into his fuzzy pink slippers Stiles had got him as joke. Told him he needed something fuzzy to match his fuzzy soul.

Before he left the room though he quickly whipped the blankets off of the bed and retreated to the baby’s room with Stiles’ angry shouts lying in his wake.

“Hey, little girl. Did mean old daddy wake you up?” Derek whispered quietly while bending into the crib to pick her up. He moved her to the crook of his neck and bounced her softly up and down in place.

“Excuse you, sir. You are not teaching our daughter that I am mean _and_ old,” Stiles told Derek while leaning against the doorframe.

Arms crossed against his chest he looked over fondly at his husband and daughter.

“Well then you should have gotten up,” Derek shot back.

“Oh, ha-ha. Look who thinks they’ve got a sense of humor!” Stiles exclaimed. “Papa doesn’t have a sense of humor does he? Does he, Claudia?”

Stiles grabbed Claudia from Derek, adjusted his hands and bounced her against his chest. He rubbed his nose on her head and continued talking to her in hushed tones.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. He smiled down fondly at the two of them.

“We got pretty lucky didn’t we?” Stiles asked with a small smile.

“Yeah, we really did,” Derek replied back softly, hiding his smile between the crook of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. “We really did.” 


End file.
